I will always love you
by Lety Diggory
Summary: Entre o sofrimento de um e o verdadeiro amor de ambos. SongFic de I Will Always Love You, Whitney Houston


I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU

I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU

Hermione acordou chorando, a falta que ele fazia doía como nunca, acabara de sonhar com ele. Não um sonho organizado, mas sim aqueles que absorvem tudo, e não a deixam feliz porque aos poucos os piores momentos os invadem, tornando tudo cinza.

Olhou pela casa, estava sozinha. Desde aquele dia em que ele se foi vivia apenas a companhia daquele livro que a alegrava por alguns instantes. Em que ele escreveu uma dedicatória linda, somente para ela.

Sentou por alguns instantes na borda da cama e esperou seu coração se acalmar; olhou para o relógio que marcava três da manhã. Pela falta de escolha, voltou a dormir.

A imagem dele não se desprendia de seus sonhos, ela começava a relacioná-la com tudo que tinha, e também com o livro que ele deu a ela; de fato parecia que ele sabia o que aconteceria no futuro. A deu um livro sobre um casal: ela uma enfermeira e ele um soldado. Eles vivam um lindo amor em plena Segunda Guerra Mundial. O que a fazia recordar dos momentos felizes que vivera com ele antes da sua morte.

_icenterIf I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you  
Every step of the way/i/center_

Isso passou como um i_flashback/i_ pela cabeça de Hermione ao ver Viktor deitado ao seu lado; aquela pele branca, e o olhar profundo.

Estava ele sob a luz do luar, um luar magnífico, que cada estrela refletia em seus olhos, e ela estava com seu corpo abraçado ao dele.

- Viktor, eu não posso agüentar isso, não posso me casar com ele.

Ele ficou quieto. Olhou para os olhos dela, já vermelhos de tanto chorar. Sua garganta doía, mas não tanto como o seu coração.

- Deve ter uma saída, meu amor – ele disse enxugando as lágrimas dela.

- Bem que eu gostaria que tivesse, no entanto essa saída não existe. Ou me caso com ele ou matarão meus pais pelas dividas que eles têm com a família Malfoy – ela soluçava ininterruptamente – não tenho escolha.

- Por que seus pais não fogem? Podem ir para bem longe, onde os Malfoys não poderão encontrá-los.

Ela já havia pensado sobre aquela possibilidade várias vezes, mas havia chegado à conclusão de que não adiantaria e que sua única saída era o casamento

- Prefiro morrer do que me casar com Draco – Hermione respondeu rangendo os dentes – a morte poderá ser um alívio para a minha dor.

Ela olhou para o dedo anelar e dele tirou com toda raiva um anel de brilhante que Draco havia dado para ela. O anel que ela tanto odiava; cada vez que tentava esquecer aquilo, olhava para sua mão e as lembranças reais reapareciam como fantasmas na sua mente.

- Não agüento mais ver essa algema em meu dedo – ela disse e o tacou pela janela, como se ver aquele anel voando e caindo na rua a livrasse do seu comprometimento obrigatório.

Viktor titubeou por alguns instantes uma pergunta que o fazia se sentir culpado todo o tempo.

- Seria tão bom ser outra pessoa.  
- Mas o que você acha que mudaria?  
- Tudo.

- Por quê?

- Draco devia me matar; não aos seus pais.

- Isso não mudaria nada, tem que ser assim, nós nunca deveríamos ficar juntos; tudo isso esta acontecendo por minha culpa; todo esse sofrimento que você está passando é minha culpa, Hermione; me desculpe por fazê-la sofrer tanto – Viktor disse fitando o chão.

- De que me adiantaria não sofrer dizendo que você nunca existiria para me fazer tão feliz quanto você me faz?

_centeriAnd I... will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
My darling you_

Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me...  
So goodbye, please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need/i/center

Hermione voltou dos seus pensamentos; por pouco tempo e caiu no sono novamente; chegou a ter um sono triste por alguns instantes depois de lembrar-se da pior parte da sua vida que começara há cinco anos antes e que se estendia até aquele exato momento.

Seus pensamentos pesados e dolorosos foram interrompidos pelo momento que toda vez em que nele se recordara começava a rir de si mesma.(que sempre a fazia rir no momento em que o relembrava.)

Como foi a vez que se entregou totalmente ao único a quem realmente havia amado. Era a sua primeira vez, talvez de ambos. Ela tinha quatorze anos, na época do torneio tribruxo em Hogwarts. Estava tocando aquela musiquinha que todo fim de prova tocava. Ele havia acabado de "resgatá-la" do lago negro, recebeu os cumprimentos do diretor de sua escola e foi em direção a Hermione que depois de algum tempo havia entrado no castelo para se trocar. Ele estava à espreita, esperando que não tivesse ninguém por perto, o que era difícil. O relógio tocou sete badaladas e todos foram em direção ao Salão Principal. Menos ele.

Hermione jogou sua escova de cabelo e ia saindo do salão comunal quando Vitor a pegou no colo e saiu correndo pelo castelo.

_icenterAnd I... will always love you.  
I... will always love you, ohhh  
I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you'll have  
All you've dreamed of  
And I wished you joy  
And happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love/i/center  
_

- O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Você me ama? – ele perguntou

- Claro – respondeu sem saber o que fazer.

- Você me ama? Diga outra vez! – ele aumentou o tom da voz.

- Viktor, eu já disse eu te amo! Mas me diga o que você está fazendo?

- Hermione Granger, eu te amo.

Ouvindo isso, ela o puxou em uma direção contrária. O fazendo ir para uma direção diferente; sem saber o que fazer, ele a seguiu.

Ela foi até o seu lugar. De fato era mesmo seu. Uma cabana que havia descoberto quando ainda estava no primeiro ano. Lá ficava quando brigava com seus amigos ou estava apenas chateada por algum outro motivo.

E entre os beijos, um se entregou ao outro sob a luz das estrelas.

Nos braços de Viktor, Hermione disse:

- Me lembro de quando tinha seis ou sete anos. Via alguns filmes de romance e ficava imaginando se aquelas pessoas do filme poderiam mesmo se amar, nunca achei que fosse verdade.

- De fato também nunca acreditei em amor à primeira vista – ele disse tentando entreter com as palavras dela.

- Estranho; porque eu sempre acreditei em amor à primeira vista; talvez faça parte dessa mania que as garotinhas têm de querer se casar.

Viktor abafou um riso.

- Não ria – ela disse levantando o pescoço para ele e fingindo estar brava – duvido se você fosse garota também não desejaria isso – e voltou a deitar nos braços dele. Depois ambos começaram a rir.

Ela voltou a falar:

- Nossa, quando somos pequenos somos tão... bobinhos, não? – ela perguntou.

- Por quê?

- Ah, todo dia que ficava de castigo minha mãe me colocava no quarto e eu ficava olhando pela janela, esperando que o meu príncipe encantado aparecesse por ela com seu cavalo branco e me resgatasse da torre mais alta quando eu jogasse meus cabelos pela janela...

Ele começava a rir descaradamente.

- Já ouvi essa história, não é... Rapunzel? – ele chutou duvidoso.

- Nossa Sr. Krum! Para um bruxo o senhor está muito sabido! – disse ela irônica.

- Bem, eu poderia ser o seu príncipe, só que não sei andar a cavalo...

- Então você poderia resgatar a sua princesa em uma vassoura!

E riram novamente.

Mas aos poucos seu coração foi disparando, não conseguia mais se lembrar dos momentos felizes.

Hermione suava frio; seu pescoço estava molhado, ela se contorcia na cama e seus pensamentos foram sendo invadidos...

Era inverno; a névoa encobria a vidraça de sua janela, seus olhos não agüentavam mais chorar, sua vida não teria mais sentido daquele dia para frente.

Acordou com os gritos que vinham do saguão.

- Cale a boca ou não vai sobrar nem sangue para contar a historia – disse um homem.

- Deixe a Hermione em paz, seu crápula – o outro homem respondeu com a voz cada vez mais longe.

Hermione calçou os chinelos e desceu a escadaria rapidamente. Vendo a cena gritou o mais alto que pode e saiu descontroladamente em torno do seu amado.

- i_Crucio_/i – disse Draco com a ótima sensação de ver sua noiva sofrer.

- Hermione – Viktor suspirou lentamente – meu amor – cada palavra para ele parecia uma longa caminhada – eu te amo.

- Não fale nada – disse Hermione chorando ao ver sangue jorrando de um punhal cravado nas costas dele.

- Prometa que não se casará com ele, por favor, quero morrer sabendo que isso não acontecerá – ele pediu apertando os olhos com força para tentar se aliviar de uma dor desumana.

Uma lágrima saiu dos olhos de Viktor, o que fez Hermione abraçar aquele corpo.

Cada vez que o corpo dele ficava mais frio ela o aproximava ensangüentando cada vez mais a sua camisola branca.

- Que ceninha mais linda – disse Draco com uma pose aristocrática descendo a escada.

Ele apontou a varinha para Hermione que, chorando, pegou a varinha de Viktor; e com os olhos fechados disse:

- i_Sectusempra/i_

Com a força do feitiço, Draco subiu e, com tremenda força, sua cabeça bateu na mais fina ponta de uma lança pertencente a uma estátua de sua mansão. A lança do cavalheiro medieval penetrou em seu crânio, de onde esguichava muito sangue. Hermione pegou o corpo de seu amado ainda vivo e sem olhar para trás foi arrastando-o pela chuva em meio aos trovões.

Aquela manhã havia virado noite; a chuva encharcava seus cabelos e seu corpo; depois de muita dificuldade ela conseguiu chegar à frente da toca dos elfos onde Viktor puxou uma mexa de seu cabelo.

- Eu sempre amarei você.

E o barulho ensurdecedor de um raio completou a frase. A última frase que ele dissera naquela vida apaixonada.

_icenterAnd I... will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
I, I will always love you...you/i/center_

Seus olhos delicadamente fecharam para nunca mais se abrirem. Hermione soltou um grito agudo, o que fez uma velha elfa ir até ela. Não disse uma só palavra. A pequena e velha criada tentou acalmá-la e cuidou do velório. Sua vida perdera o sentido; o único a quem havia amado se fora. O sangue dele escorria pela grama molhada, junto com as suas lágrimas.

Hermione acordou chorando no meio da noite, seu coração parecia que ia pular pela boca.

Tentou ir até a cozinha, mas desmaiou no meio do caminho.

Uma mão iluminada apareceu, e ela imediatamente acordou em meio a uma forte luz azulada.

- Venha comigo, aqui é o seu lugar.

- Viktor – ela respondeu mesclando a lágrima com um sorriso que acabara de brotar – você está bem?

- Estou sim, andei esperando por cinco anos esse dia chegar; meu amor. Chegou a sua hora, chegou a nossa hora; a hora de ficarmos juntos para sempre. Quer vir comigo?

Ela sem pensar e com os olhos marejados respondeu junto com um sorriso.

- É o que eu mais quero.

A luz a envolveu; ele abaixou e a pegou pelo colo, andando por um lugar lindo ela via seus amigos, entre eles Harry, que morreu quando tinha dezessete anos levando consigo muitos comensais da morte; também viu Remus Lupin abraçado com Nymphadora olhando por cima o casamento de seu único filho Ted; também viu Fred Weasley brincando com uma pequena criança. E viu James e Lily Potter conversando com Sirius e Marlene.

Ela parou de olhar para tudo a sua frente e apenas deixou ser levada para onde Viktor a conduzia.

Começaram a andar de mãos dadas e abraçados um com o outro, andando rumo a uma névoa claríssima, longe de tudo.

Um lugar lindo, onde poderiam viver juntos para sempre.

iCenter_ Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love you...icenter_

E felizes , rodeados pelos poderes mais altos e os poderes divinos que apenas um verdadeiro amor poderia proporcionar por toda a eternidade.

iCenterI will always love you...

FIM

N/A: Gostaria de agradecer à Marília por ter feito um chall tão tentador que me fez fazer uma fic com esse ship que nunca imaginei fazer. Não se esqueçam de comentar. Beijos.


End file.
